Internment
"Internment" is the fifth episode of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on November 10, 2013 at 9/8c on AMC. Plot Synopsis Rick arrives back at the prison and meets Maggie who is busy clearing walkers from the fence. After Rick asks about Carl, Maggie questions him on Carol's where abouts. After he avoids it with another question, she demands him to tell her. He tells her what happened to Carol, asking whether or not she'd do the same. After hesitance, Maggie agrees, but insists she wouldn't be able to actually commit to it. Rick tells her to follow her instincts before leaving. Rick heads to the administration building, where he gives a bag of food to Carl. Inside A Block, things get worse when a few more members get sick. A survivor cannot breathe and Hershel inserts a tube into his throat along with an air pump. Sasha and Glenn take shifts pumping air into his throat, beginning with Sasha. Glenn and Hershel find Mr. Jacobs dead with blood covering his face from his nose and mouth. Glenn attempts to kill him when Hershel warns him of not doing it in front of everyone. When they get him out of the Cell, Hershel is unable to put him down and Glenn does so. Later, Maggie comes to visit Glenn through the window, but Hershel tells her that Glenn is resting and tells her to stay out. When Hershel starts closing everyone's cell doors as Caleb had warned him to, a man storms out of his cell suffocating from the blood in his lungs. An extremely weak Sasha helps Hershel put him on a bed with wheels before she gets too weak to help him. He warns her to return to her cell and he brings the body into the room with the window. He fails to put the man down and has to cover his face before he can do it. Rick witnesses Hershel stab the man in the face and tells him of Carol. When Hershel returns to the Cell Block, he continues closing cell doors. However, upon seeing a collapsed Sasha, he runs to her, leaving a cell with a female walker open. Hershel notices that Sasha is passed out due to dehydration, and he revives her. She tells him of how she used to calculate everything to live as long as possible and that she is thankful for his "stupid" behavior. He then starts to close more cell doors when he spots a father and passed out son in the same cell. The father warns him that he wants to stay by his son's side and locks the cell door. Soon after, the man Glenn was pumping air for dies and when he attempts to call out for help, he starts choking on his own blood and passes out. Lizzie finds him as the man starts to reanimate. Lizzie calls for help, which gets the attention of the female walker behind Hershel. The female walker jumps on Hershel and pins him to the ground. The father leaves his cell with a gun and his reanimated son follows him. A blonde woman comes to his rescue and pulls the walker off of Hershel, potentially saving his life. However, the father's son attacks his father from behind, to which he accidently fires a gunshot that kills the woman. The gunshot echoes through the prison to Maggie and Rick who are fortifying the fence. Rick warns her to go help the people in Cell Block A. Meanwhile, Lizzie leads the walker away from Glenn as Maggie arrives and attempts to open the door without success. Hershel gets up and runs toward Lizzie, who gets pinned by a walker. He manages to throw the walker off of the catwalk. He sticks Lizzie in Luke's cell and he goes to get the shotgun from Dr. Caleb Subramanian, however he has already turned. Caleb grabs Hershel as the female walker starts to move up the stairs. With sadness, Hershel breaks one of Caleb's arms and kills him. He proceeds to kill three walkers after leading them out of the children's sight. He realises he needs the air pump and climbs onto the metal fence that the walker from before landed. He ends up getting pinned. Maggie heads to the visitors room and smashes a window to get into A Block. She kills the reanimated father and the walker that pinned Hershel and the two head to help Glenn who has stopped breathing. Outside, the fence gives way and a hoard of walkers get in. Rick and Carl run into the courtyard, where they get assault rifles and gun down the many walkers. Right after they finish, the van with Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese and Bob arrive. Daryl and Michone run out of the van to go help, while Bob and Tyreese head to A Block. Tyreese goes and cradles his sister in his arms, while Bob goes to administer drugs to Glenn. Outside, The Governor is seen looking at the prison from a distance. Other Cast Special Guest *David Morrissey as The Governor. Co-Stars *Luke Donaldson as Luke. *Jan Harrelson as Father. *Sherry Richards as Jeanette. *Erin Hunter as Crying Mother. Uncredited *Santiago Cirilo as Julio *Denny Ainsworth as Prison Survivor. *Will Martin as Sick Teenager *Henry Lawrence as Walker. *Lauren Henneberg as Walker. *Unknown as Mr. Jacobs *Unknown as Henry Deaths *6 unnamed prison survivors *Mr. Jacobs *Henry (Alive and Zombified) *Dr. Caleb Subramanian (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *First appearance of Julio. *Last appearance of Mr. Jacobs. *Last appearance of Henry. *Last appearance of Caleb Subramanian. *The Governor makes his first appearance since "Welcome to the Tombs" in this episode. *The title of this episode is referring to putting and keeping the infected into their prison cells or other kind of detention because someone (Hershel) thinks they might be dangerous. This is also done to prevent the sick from seeing the fate of those who succumbed to the flu. Although, they already know what's happening despite Hershel trying to hide it. **The title of the episode could also be referring to Lizzie being held in a prison cell in an attempt to keep her out of danger. *This episode marks the first time an animal is seen eating off the dead. *The mass of walkers gathering at the fence has gotten bigger since "Infected", implying that whoever lured the walkers and conditioned them to remain there by feeding them rats has continued to do so. In any event the mini-herd is finally taken out by Rick and Carl, but the prison fence has been compromised. *Melissa McBride (Carol) and Emily Kinney (Beth) do not appear in this episode. *The ending of this episode is similar to the beginning of "30 Days Without An Accident". Some of the similarities were: **Rick walking out of Cell Block C and splashing water onto his face. **Carl asking why Rick why he hadn't woken him up yet. **Michonne talking about her runs. *This is the second episode where Rick and Hershel talk about the faith in God, the first was "Cherokee Rose". *The song featured in this episode is "Oats In The Water" by Ben Howard *This marks the first time the unnamed members of the group saved a main character's life. In this episode, Hershel was saved by a blonde woman who was previously seen weeping over a dead child. Videos Sneak Peek(s) Promo(s) References Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:TV Series